


Amor en la locura

by Klaushunlove



Category: Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Fandom, Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Dark Andromeda Shun, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, dark poem, poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaushunlove/pseuds/Klaushunlove
Summary: Me has abandonado Me has dejado ¿Por qué mi amor? ¿Te he hecho algo? Pero no importa ahora Porque todo, en esta perra vida, se paga...
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Pegasus Seiya





	Amor en la locura

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. :)  
> Publiqué este poema hace años en amor yaoi (nunca morirá 💪) y si buscan fanfics en español, vayan a esa página. <3  
> Espero que disfruten esto.

Tú ya no estás a mi lado  
¡Te has ido! ¡Me has dejado!  
Ahora, cómo puedo Comer  
Cómo puedo escribir  
Cómo puedo escapar de este sufrimiento  
El cual dejaste en mi Corazón.  
Me has dejado en la locura  
Y ahora tú pagarás por ello.

Tú, el que dejaste que nuestro amor se nos fuera  
Me has mentido  
Me has abandonado.  
Ahora miro tus hermosos ojos  
Tu lindo cabello  
Tu bella mirada  
La que se encuentra ahora con terror y pavor.

Ahora camino a tu alrededor  
Mirándote en esa silla  
En este cuarto  
En esta casa que compramos juntos.  
Tus ojos me suplican  
Pero tu voz ahogada  
En esa mordaza  
Me hacen tan feliz ahora.

No te olvides lo que digo  
Porque pagarás por todo  
Por todo el sufrimiento  
Que has dejado en mi corazón.  
Me has dejado en la locura  
Y ahora tú pagarás por ello.

Me has olvidado  
Me has abandonado  
¿Por qué mi amor?  
¿Por qué ya no estás a mi lado?  
¿Qué he hecho para que me hicieras esto?  
¿Acaso no te amé lo suficiente?  
Dime ¿Yo sólo fui un juguete para tí?

Tú no sabes cuanto me dolió el verte con otro  
El saber que tus brazos,  
Aquellos me brindaron tantas cosas  
Tanta ternura, tanta protección y... Amor  
El ya no tener tus dulces labios junto a los míos  
Y el ya no poder mirarte cada mañana.

Oh, ahora estás llorando  
Mojando tu mordaza  
Me suplicas silenciosamente  
Tus ojos me ruegan  
Y me prometen cosas  
Pero me rio  
Me burlo de tí  
Y de tu estupidez.  
Me has dejado en la locura  
Y ahora tú pagarás por ello.

Aún recuerdo tus falsas promesas  
Tus aún más vacías palabras de amor  
Tu actuación en la cama  
Cuando hacíamos el amor  
Cuando me entregaba a tí  
Pero ahora sé  
Sé que sólo buscabas placer  
Buscabas a alguien a quien follarte  
Pero ya no más.

Mi odio crece con cada segundo.  
Te odio a tí  
Y me odio a mí  
¿Cómo pude ser tan estupido?  
¿Cómo pude caer en tus engaños?  
Pero no importa ahora  
Porque pagaré mis pecados  
Y sé que tú también lo harás  
Yo me aseguraré de ello.  
Me has dejado en la locura  
Y ahora tú pagarás por ello.

Te miro en esa silla  
Con los cordeles amarrándote allí  
Con esa mordaza en la boca  
Temblando y sudando del terror  
Con lágrimas en tus ojos  
Corriendo libremente por tu rostro.  
Pero lo que más me gusta  
Y más me llama la atención  
Son tus súplicas silenciosas  
Aquellas que piden perdón  
Pero yo ya no te creo.

Ya no puedo sentir mi corazón  
Y tampoco lo quiero sentir  
En estos momentos  
La muerte es mi salvación  
Y tú eres el culpable  
Me has robado la vida  
Y ahora yo te robaré la tuya  
El cuchillo que está en mis manos  
Me dice con su dulce voz  
Y con su filosa actitud  
Que te lo entierre pronto  
En tu elegante y blando cuello.

Esta es mi despedida más formal  
Mi final se está acercando  
Mi miseria es tan grande como mi desprecio  
Odio amarte tanto  
Me has dejado en la locura  
Y ahora tú pagarás por ello.

Ahora me acerco a tí  
En esa silla  
Con esos cordeles  
Con esa mordaza  
Mi cuchillo lo acerco a tu hermoso cuello  
A tu hermoso rostro  
Me pregunto que dirás  
Si te quito la mordaza  
¿Me seguirás mintiendo?  
Pongo la punto de mi cuchillo en tu mejilla  
Siento como tiemblas  
Tus hermosos gritos ahogados  
Y la rompo  
Te quiero escuchar  
Quiero saber lo que piensas.

Veo tu expresión  
El miedo impregnado en tu mirada  
Mezclada con incredulidad  
Te miro expectante  
Tu boca tiembla  
Y la mía sonríe  
Me has dejado en la locura  
Y ahora tú pagarás por ello.

-S-Shun, Shun, mi amor, suéltame por favor.-

Mi sonrisa se esfuma  
Mi odio crece  
¿Cómo te atreves?  
Me acerco a tí  
Ya puedes observar mis ojos  
Ves mi ira y ves mi odio

-Yo ya no soy tu amor.-

Te digo esas palabras  
Y comprendes ya  
Te dejo ver mi alma  
Te dejo ver mis sentimientos  
Te dejo ver mi locura  
Y comprendes ya  
Sabes que es tu final  
Sabes que no habrá un mañana  
Sabes que pagarás por todo  
Y comprendes ya  
Mi sonrisa se amplía.

-¡Maldito perro! ¡Suéltame, maldito loco!.-  
-¿Por qué Seiya?, ¿Acaso no te diviertes?.-  
-¡Shun, eres un maldito hijo de puta!.-  
-Sí, sé que lo soy, y tú eres el culpable.-

Veo tu rostro Seiya  
Veo tus ojos de chocolate  
Veo tus castaños cabellos  
Y veo tu alma  
Aquella que tiene terror  
Y que tiene incertidumbre  
Y también veo miedo  
Pero no por tí Seiya  
Veo miedo  
Miedo a que le haga daño a otra persona

-Shun, cuando salga de aquí, me voy a asegurar de que te pudras en la cárcel.-  
-Pero ¿Quién te dice que saldrás de aquí?.-  
-Estas enfermo Shun; no deberías estar aquí, deberías de estar en el manicomio.-  
-Tal vez, pero tal vez no, yo sólo tengo una pregunta Seiya ¿Por qué me dejaste?.-  
-Te dejé porque me aburrí de tí, de tu actitud y tu amor obsesivo hacia mí, te dejé porque yo ya no te amo, mi amor ahora le pertenece a otro.-

Mi corazón se rompe  
Mi dolor se incrementa  
¿De verdad dejó de amarme?  
Pero ya no más  
No sentiré más dolor  
Mi sufrimiento se acabará  
Mi cuchillo me habla  
Me dice que tengo un problema  
Y que él es la solución  
Y lo comprendo  
Veo a Seiya ahora  
Sigue despotricando* contra mí

Me acerco a Seiya  
De repente se calla  
Mi sonrisa se amplía mucho más  
Mi cuchillo se acerca a su cuello  
Pero clavo el objeto en el pecho  
Puedo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos  
La sangre borboteando de tu pecho  
Y veo como la vida se te escapa  
Y ahora es mi turno  
Saco el cuchillo de su pecho  
Y me lo paso por mis muñecas  
Siento tu sangre Seiya mezclarse con la mía  
Ahora muero feliz  
Adiós mundo  
Hola... oscuridad  
Me has dejado en la locura  
Y ya has pagado por ello


End file.
